


Pet Food

by LoathsomeSinner



Series: Pet Food [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Animal Death, Blow Jobs, Deep Throating, Digestion Implied, Dry Humping, Extremely Dubious Consent, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Praise, Rape/Non-con Elements, Stabbing, Unwilling Predator, Vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 16:04:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17470655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoathsomeSinner/pseuds/LoathsomeSinner
Summary: Dinner time for an unwilling pet.





	Pet Food

It had been days now, and the only interactions he'd had with his captor had been when he came in to give him water and (thankfully) the opportunity to relieve himself somewhere other than the chair he'd been tied to. He had no idea what the strange, silent man wanted, and quite frankly he was too afraid to ask. The man's eyes were unnerving, taking in every movement and expression, hardly even blinking.

But for the moment Will could barely think about anything but the gnawing hunger in his stomach and the deep ache of his muscles. The chair hadn't been comfortable to begin with, and after having been stuck on it for so long, every slight movement sent a stabbing pain through his body. Not moving wasn’t much better, either.

Despite this, his head jerked upwards as he heard the door opening, and he saw his captor enter the room. As always, those disturbing pale blue eyes bored into his own, and he quickly found himself looking away again. In all the times he'd seen him, he'd never looked quite this _happy_ , and Will's heart raced as he realized that meant _something_ was going to happen.

“Poor little pet, you must be so hungry.”

Will jerked at the sound of the man's voice, smooth and somehow intimate, but his stomach answered the man before he could even think to speak, growling loudly. His captor laughed, an altogether too guileless and happy sound for the situation, but his attention was quickly caught by the container he saw in his captor's hands.

Even in this situation, his hunger was too great for him not to focus on the idea of food, and he felt himself salivating as the man came closer.

“Well it's your lucky day, pet, I'll give you all you can eat.”

Alarm bells rang in his mind, but he still couldn't focus enough to be too suspicious of the food. At least until the man got closer, and Will could hear a faint sound coming from the container, like a number of tiny feet scrabbling against the sides. Instinctively, he pulled back, his face paling.

“What.... What's in there?”

He couldn't keep the slight shake out of his voice, and he regretted looking up at the man's face. The grin there was much too big.

“Your dinner, of course.”

The man set the container down on the table beside the chair, and Will watched in horror as he opened the lid. With disturbing speed he slipped his hand in, grabbing something out and shutting the lid down tight again.

And dangling by it's tail in his hand was a mouse. A live, squirming mouse.

“This is a joke, this has to be a joke. You can't expect me to eat that!”

The man paused for a moment, frowning down at the small creature he had in his grip. He swung it lightly, like a pendulum, and the already frantic squeaking got more intense.

“Hmm... I guess it is a bit much for your first try. Here, I'll make it a little easier for you.”

There was a sickening crunch as the man gripped the small creature, snapping its neck in a single, fluid motion. Then he moved to close the distance between them.

“No! No, you can't. I wo-”

Strong fingers slipped into his mouth, yanking his jaw down and open, and a second later the man was shoving the small, furry body into his mouth.

It was still warm.

Reflexively, he tried to spit it out, but a hand was already clamped tightly over his mouth. The other hand slipped over his nose, cutting off his breathing, and suddenly the man's face was inches from his own, those piercing eyes looking like they were trying to dig into his soul.

“Be a good little pet and eat your dinner, or I'll let you choke on it.”

The coldness of the man's voice sent a chill through him, but for the better part of a minute he continued to struggle. He couldn't possibly swallow it, it was a whole fucking _mouse_ and this man was insane.

But as his lungs began to burn and his vision began to darken around the edges, his body finally overrode his will.

The first swallow only served to pull the dead thing into his throat, blocking his ability to breathe even further. His panic increased as the man pulled his hand away from his nose, and he found even then he couldn't bring a breath in.

“Shhh.. Good boy.”

The hand moved to rub against his throat, massaging it, and Will found as he tried to swallow again that it helped to push it further down. And slowly, too slowly, it made its way down his gullet.

He could still feel it traveling down as he gasped in his breath, could feel it settle in his stomach as the black edges began to recede from his vision. He began to retch even as he was still gasping, but even though he tried to _will_ it to come back up, it stayed exactly where it was.

He didn't realize he was sobbing until he saw the man move towards the container again and saw that he was just a blurry shape.

“No, please... I've had enough, I'm not-”

He was cut off by more laughter, and another gut-wrenching crunch.

“Oh, pet, that's hardly enough for someone as big and handsome as you, you need to keep your strength up after all.”

Will could tell begging wouldn't get him anywhere, so instead he just tried to set his jaw, turning his face away from the twisted monster in front of him. There was little he could do to resist as the man pulled his jaw back around to face him, but he did manage to keep his jaw locked when the man tried to prise it open.

He almost felt a moment of triumph as the man pulled away, but a moment later, almost faster than he could see, the man moved. He felt the searing pain before he fully understood what had just happened, but looking down showed him a knife buried deep into the flesh of his thigh.

He opened his mouth to scream, though the sound was cut off a moment later as he felt an all too familiar object shoved into it. Once again a hand clamped over his mouth, keeping him from getting rid of it, though this time the other kept firm grip on the hilt of the knife.

“I don't have the patience for naughty pets,” the words were almost hissed now, and he could see the threat implicit in the situation. “Now swallow.”

For a moment all Will could do was stare in fear and pain and disbelief, but the moment was broken when the knife moved, twisting slightly. The pain was immense, even though it was only a slight movement, and he knew it could, it _would_ get worse if he didn't follow.

Prepared this time, it was a little easier to make himself swallow. Hot tears ran down his cheeks as this one caught as well, but he forced himself to keep going, and once again the hand moved to help him along, the sensation of the man's hand at his throat encouraging and almost soothing.

Again, he retched as he was released, but he recovered quicker than the last time, and he realized with a sense of dread that his body was acclimating to this far quicker than his mind. His breath came in hitched sobs as he recovered, and he flinched as he felt gentle fingers wiping away the tears.

“Shh, pet. Isn't it much better when you behave?”

Will shuddered deeply, the trauma and pain too much for him to bear and still be able to think.

“Please... My leg... It hurts.”

The man made a crooning, sympathetic noise, and leaned in close. “I know, pet, I know.” Will tried to pull back when he saw what the man was about to do, but he could only move so far in the chair, and the man chased him until their lips were firmly pressed together.

Will only managed a token resistance before the man's tongue managed to worm its way into his mouth, invading and exploring, somehow feeling just as horrible in there as the mice. He was distracted from this sensation a moment later, however, as the man slowly drew the knife free of it's place in his leg.

Will groaned into the kiss, the pain almost as bad coming out as it had going in. The ache changed as it slipped out of him, still there, still painful, but not as insistent. A warm trail of blood dripped down his leg, a small but steady flow, but his hopes that the man would do anything about it were dashed when he felt the man settle into his lap.

His stomach twisted again as he felt something hard pressing into his gut, and he was left with no doubt as to what it was as the man rutted himself against him. His captor moaned into the kiss as he did it, a low and drawn out sound of pleasure, then finally pulled back.

The man stared at him in silence for a few moments before leaning away to reach for the container again. Will turned his head away, not wanting to see what was coming, but didn't resist when the man turned his head back around.

“Open up, pet.”

Will only hesitated for a moment, too afraid of the knife he knew was still there to resist anymore. He dropped his mouth open, closing his eyes as he saw the man move to kill the next one. A moment later it was being slid into his mouth, more delicately now, and the man moved against him again, giving a low noise of mingled approval and pleasure.

“Good boy...”

He forced himself to swallow, and this one went down even easier than the last. With neither his lack of breath or the knife to distract him, he could feel with sickening clarity as it slid down his throat. The size of it, the texture, the _warmth_.

“Please, no more, please...”

“Shut up.”

Will flinched at the harsh admonition, terrified for a moment that it would be accompanied with another punishment, but the man had already turned his attention to the container.

“You can stop when you're finished, pet. Now I think you've had enough practice...”

Will's confusion at that statement only lasted a few seconds. The man had another mouse ready for him, but as he lifted it to Will's lips it was clearly still alive and struggling.

He opened his mouth to protest, making the same mistake he'd already made a number of times, allowing the sadistic fucker to slip the frantically struggling creature into his mouth. Once again a hand clamped over his mouth, but this time it wasn't to stop Will from spitting it out.

No, this one wanted to escape on its own.

There was sharp pain as claws and teeth began to attack his lips and tongue, and for a moment there was nothing he could have done even if he'd wanted to. Then the mouse, discovering it's entry point wasn't going to work as an escape, went in the only other direction that seemed like it could work.

Will's eyes shot wide as the creature all but slammed itself into his throat in blind panic, and he gagged violently, for a moment almost finally losing the contents of his stomach as he'd wanted to before. As it didn't serve to rid him of the problem, his body tried the tactic that had already worked before.

Swallowing this one was much more painful than the others. It fought all the way down, and he could feel it continuing to struggle even inside his stomach. 

All that would have been bad enough on its own, but the man had continued to rub himself against him as he'd struggled to swallow the mouse. Even now as he felt it wiggling inside him the man continued to move, finding his pleasure no doubt as much in the situation as in the physical aspect. The man moaned breathily into his ear, and Will tensed as, occasionally, the man's movement brushed against his own cock, stirring him perversely into a state of hardness.

“I'm going to fuck you when you're done, pet, you'll like that won't you?”

Will didn't know how to answer that, too afraid that a negative answer would result in more pain, but thankfully it became clear the man was not expecting a response.

He gave a deep sob as he felt the man reach for the container again, not pausing in his undulating movements as he did.

“Not many more to go, my pet. Open wide.”

Almost without thinking Will opened his mouth, accepting the struggling creature into it. He wasted no time now, trying to force it down as quickly as possible. His mouth was already bleeding from the last, and he desperately just wanted this to be _over_.

It still struggled, but he was able to force it down, and he felt the man moving for the next even before this one had made it all the way to his stomach. He was sure the man was grinding against him purposefully now, and the sensation perversely tied the whole situation, the pain and horror and pervading nausea with pleasure.

His mind was too broken, too tired, to fight it, and he moaned softly as the next mouse was brought to his lips. The man paused for a moment, staring at him in surprise.

“So eager, my pet...” The approval and amusement was clear in his voice, causing Will's face to burn with shame. “I knew you'd come around... You're such a good boy...”

Another mouse slid unwillingly down his gullet, and what remained of his sanity was horrified to find he was almost beginning to enjoy the way they moved. Twisting and turning inside of him, it was such a strange and alien sensation.

His mouth remained open for the next, his breath coming quicker as it was raised to his lips. The man's fingers dipped into his mouth as he placed it in, and Will found himself sucking at them even as he swallowed it down.

Some part of his mind knew he should still be fighting against this, that he should be hating every moment of this. But it was so much easier to simply surrender, so much better to _enjoy_ it than to suffer through it.

He was rewarded with another kiss after that, and he welcomed it, swimming in the sensations of the man's tongue, the wriggling in his stomach, the grinding against his cock. Even the feeling of the man's arousal pressing into his gut.

“Ah... Pet... Soon.”

The single word gave him a conflicting array of emotion. Part of him was still relieved that it would be over, another part was mourning the loss of this feeling. He was sure the mice wouldn't last long in there, and the thought of losing that squirming sensation was somehow almost too much to bear. But another part of him was somehow eager for what was coming next.

He groaned as the man pulled away again, leaving his mouth open and willing for whatever came next. He wasn't even sure he cared anymore what it was, so long as the man gave him _something_.

It barely even had time to struggle now, he knew just how to guide it into the back of his throat. He panted heavily as it went down, face flushed with a twisted pleasure he'd not even known existed before this. He was beginning to feel full now, but he didn't want it to stop.

“Last one, my pet.”

Will groaned in a mixture of loss and anticipation, even leaning forward to meet the hand as it delivered his last morsel. He sucked it down eagerly, lacking even the presence of mind to try and savor the last one.

He whined when it was gone, a needful and petulant sound, but he knew it wouldn't get him any more.

His captor laughed again, delighted, and for the next few moments they kissed again, locked in an embrace of pure lust and need.

Will felt it like a physical loss as the man pulled away, giving a low, desperate sound as the man lifted himself away from his lap. He was left with only the feeling of the mice struggling inside him as the man quickly undid his bonds.

“On your knees, my pet, you'll need to get it nice and wet before I can fuck you.”

Will pulled himself off the chair, taken by surprise as the pain flared. But he pushed past it, too afraid he wouldn't get what he _needed_ if he couldn't make himself move. He shuffled forward on his knees as the man undid his pants, dropping them to reveal his hard cock.

Will didn't hesitate, wrapping his lips around the man's member immediately. He moaned softly, the texture and taste and shape so different, but the warmth was so familiar. Without thinking he pushed forward until it pushed against the back of his throat.

He was rewarded with a sound of surprise and a hand tightening in his hair as he swallowed, finding that the man's cock slid easily into his throat. It didn't move like the mice, but it was still satisfying as it slid into him, filling him.

He was plaint and willing as the man began to move his head, fucking his throat eagerly for a few moments. He could have stayed like this forever, he felt like, the in and out feeling so _right_ , and the squirming still happening in his stomach. All sense of himself was gone, there was only this.

But it didn't last, and he gave another low, needy whine as the man pulled out of him, the hand at his head stopping him from following.

“Pants...”

His captor's voice was filled with lust, and the sound of it sent a shiver down Will's spine. For a moment he didn't even understand the words, but the insistent need of his own body helped him to figure it out.

Wincing a little as the sticky blood pulled away, opening the wound to drip blood once more, he pulled his pants down, then kicked them off. He was pushed backwards, and he fell awkwardly only his back, giving a small cry of surprise as he went.

But then he was _there_ , between his legs, that hot hardness pressing against a place he was not used to being touched. Will pushed up towards him, seeking the man's tongue, and groaned in pleasure when it claimed his mouth once more.

There was no preparation, the man simply began to push into him, too impatient to even take his time. The pain was immense, but almost immediately matched with pleasure as he was taken. The man pressed against something deep inside him that sent waves of pleasure through him, and he clung desperately to him.

He shuddered deeply as the man's hand sought his cock, pumping him as he began to move, matching the movements and adding to the pleasure as their bodies rocked together.

For the next few minutes Will was lost in a world of pleasure and pain. At some point the wriggling inside him slowed, then ceased, but he barely had the attention to spare to notice it.

When his orgasm came it rocked through him like an explosion, more intense than anything he'd felt before. Everything was lost in those few seconds, even the man above him and the pain. Then he groaned as he came down from the intense high, his body oversensitive to the pleasure of the man's hand and the feeling of being fucked. But he didn't stop, and Will didn't _want_ him to stop, even if it was too much, _too much_.

But even this had to end eventually. He felt the man tense, his thrusts get faster and more intense for a few moments, causing him to let out another soft groan. Then he was filled, the warm stickiness somehow making this even better. The man slowed to a stop inside of him, leaving him feeling full and warm and content.

And they kissed, slowly and sensually, until they both succumbed to exhaustion and fell asleep together, still entwined on the floor.


End file.
